The red flash
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction so please no flames and this is a smart/strong naruto fan-fiction were naruto is adapted by kakashi and knows of kyuubi earlier the pairings are undecided so i'll set up a poll rated M for violence an language no lemons i don't know how to write one and i don't want them to kick my story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone this is my first fan fiction so please no flames I want to make this the best I can this will be a strong/smart Naruto fan fiction but not godlike also I'm not the best in japanese cause english is my first languege but I can do the basics like san sama dono and that stuff but not the jutsu names**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto sadly all I can do is hope and wish**

regular talk

**Bujiu/summon talk**

**extremely mad person**

_flashback_

_thinking _

A 5 year old child with with sun kissed hair and 6 whisker marks 3 on each cheek was running for his life at the dark of night from an angry mob. The mob also had some ninja mostly chuunin and genin and they were shouting things like "Die demon!" "We're going to finish what the 4th started!" But the little boy made a wrong turn and ran into an ally. He look for a place to escape from But atlas there was no way to get out of it. He looks behind his shoulder to see if the mob was there and they were. One of them said "Oh look the demons looks for a way to escape well lets let him escape to HELL!" The mob let out a war cry and charged the poor boy and started to beat him up and stab him. While the boy Yelled/asked "What did I do to you!" A civilian replied "Don't act coy kyuubi you know what you did you killed my son!" Those words would change the yound boys life forever. All of a sudden a lot of killer intent cam from above them and the mob looked up to see two anbu wearing a inu(dog) and weasel mask. The Inu masked anbu had silver gravity defying hair and the weasel masked ninja had a fully matured sharrigan in both his eyes. The two anbu killed and captured the most of the mob while some escaped while the 3rd hokage Hiruzen appered in a regular leaf shushin and he looked pissed. "Weasel Take young naruto-kun to the hospitable Inu come with me".His replay was a course of "Hai hokage-sama!" While this was going on naruto blacked out from the pain and appered in what looked like a flooded sewer.

"Where am I? Why am I in a sewer?" He saw a red glow and started walking towards it. When he came to the end it turned into a huge room with cage bars and a piece of paper with the kaji for seal

"What is this place?"Asked Naruto. Soon two red eyes opened with a slit going horizontally. Naruto scampered away from them. "**So you finally came to visit me huh naruto."**The owner of the eyes said the owner of the eyes. "W-who are you!"Naruto yelled while pointing his finger it. **"I am kyuubi no kitsune the thing your yondiame hokage sealed inside of you kit."**Kyuubi replied. "That means the villagers were right I am a monster." naruto said. **"No kit your not I'm just inside you. Do you think a infant barely born could nearly destroy an entire village."** Was kyuubis reply. "But why did he choose me?!" Yelled/asked naruto. **"Well kit Before I attacked I was inside your mother kushina uzumaki she was my second jinjuriki and she was so happy to be a mother and she would let me out with a special bushin because she could trust me a little. And I met your father the yondaime hokage Minato namikaze he was a noble man that if he couldn't use his child then to seal me into then why should he be hokage." **Naruto was taken aback by the fact that his mother was the jinjurkie before him and his father was the yondaime hokage. "But why keep this secreat to me kyuu-erm do you have a name?" Kyuubi was taken back by him asking if he had a name. **"Sure kit my names kurama and your father had many enemies like Iwa and possibly kumo were in battle he killed 1,000s of iwa-nin. So to keep you safe your jiji the sandaime had to take your mothers miaden name uzumaki which was still a big gambit because the uzumaki clan also had many enemies because of their fuin-jutsus." **Replied kurama. Naruto was taken back by the reason but in the end he thought that just made him more awesome. Naruto had 3 more questions because he felt him self starting to wake up. "Kurama will you be my friend?Also will you train me?And how will I get back here?" he asked almost rapid fire. Kurama gave what look like a smile **"Sure kit i'd like to be your friend and sure I'll train you. Also after this we can talk in with out you coming here just think your replies and I'll hear it. Now wake up people are waiting for you."** And with that Naruto left his mindscape

to wake up in the hospitable. Around him was a weasel and Inu masked anbu and the sandaime hokage who he called his jiji. "Weasel and Inu Nai-san! Jiji!" yelled naruto. Itatchi(weasel) and kakashi(Inu) have been the anbu that personally looked over narutos care and well-being. They all smiled at his smile that could make anyone happy. "Hello naruto-kun how are you fealing?"Asked the sandaime. "Jiji we need to talk I know about kyuubi and who my parents are and...I'm not made at you." Said naruto in a serious tone that some wouldn't believe belonged to the blond. And to say that the sandaime itachi and kakashi were shocked was like say that orochimaru wasn't a sharrigan looking pedo. "I see Naruto-kun And what happened?" asked the sandaime "Well we talked he told me of my parents and convinced me that i'm not him and he'd like to train me and be my friend." Said naruto. Kakashi took this chance to voice something. "Naruto I'd like to also train you and also adopt you the papers have been filled out and the civilian councoul can't interfer this time." Said kakashi. Naruto gained a hopeful look in his eyes. "Really Inu-Naisan?" kakashi noded his head and in a flash naruto was hugging kakashi nearly knocking him over. Everyone smiled at the happy momment.

A little while later naruto and kakashi without hit anbu gear and mask were walking in the market district to get knew cloths and training gear. When they got to the shop which name was Kitsunes claws. When they went into the store there was rack upon racks of gear from kunais and shurikan and swords on the racks from katanas to short swords. But the one thing that called to him was a katana in its sheath. He picked up and pulled in out the blade was about 3 feet. The blade had a golden trimming on the sharp side and the tip whil the rest of the blade was crimson red. The katana had no guard but had the kaji for fox on the handle. "kakashi-nai-san can I please get this it feels like its calling me and just feels right in my hands." kakashis visible eye widened see that this was kushinas sword before he died. "Sure naruto but only because it was your mothers sword." That when the owner came around to them and widened his eyes at seeing the way that naruto wielded the sword "Excuse me are you naruto uzumaki?" The shop owner asked. Naurto just nodded to him. "Well then you can have that katana for free it is part of your heritage since your mother asked me to give it to you before she died." said the owner. "By the way kid the names Matt. An old friend of your mother and father." Naurto nodded and they got some practice kunai and shurikan. They then went to the cloths and naruto saw a 'kill me' Orange jumpsuit and tried to buy it but kakashi said no and put it back so he helped him with the cloths

they got a couple fishnet shirts 8 shirts with the kaji for nine on them 4 in black and 4 in blood red. He got some baggy cargo shorts a couple of kunai and shurikan holsters. 2 jackets with the kaji for 9 one in blood red and one in black and lastly a coat just like his father the same way but with a nine-tailed fox on it looking at the moon. When they left naruto put the new stuff on with his cargo pants the fishnet shirt and the blood red jacket and shirt with the mini-version of his fathers coat with his new katana on his back. When they went to narutos new home it was a simple 2 story house with a couple of rooms and 2 bathrooms. They went to sleep in narutos new home sound asleep from the long day

LB LB LB LB LB LB LB LB LB LB LB LBLBLBLBLBLB

**Hey so my first chapter I know things are going a little fast but its my first fan-fiction and I just want to get these first chapters done so we can get to finding tsunade and wave archs and stuff. So I still deciding on the pairings so if you reivew please tell me who you want naruto with and please flames thank you and I'll be gone for a week so sorry for the wait but i'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm out see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2:sensies and teammates

**Hey I decided to make a chapter before I left for the week this will be the academy years of the story and I'll try to make it slower and more character development. I might add some sasuke bashing but no promises so with out further adooo on with the Show!**

**Bujiu/sommons talking**

**extremely mad person  
**_flashback_

_thinking_

regular talk

3 years later

Naruto woke up early clearly excited cause today was the day he entered to the academy. He quickly put on his cloths got his katana and Ran down stairs to get breakfast ready. Breakfast consisted of pancakes bacon sasuges and eggs he finally got off his addiction of ramen and only had ramen once a month. After kakashi came do they started to eat. Naruto after 3 years of training had some muscles and almost had a six pack. Then he felt a tug in the back of his mind and entered his mindscape. Instead of a sewer naruto made his mindscape a giant forest with a nice cave a couple of mountins some fox kits runing around and a bunch of animals to hunt. "Yes kurama?" asked naruto confused. **"Kit I think your ready to start summoning foxs." **Naruto started jumping around excited "Really YATTA!" "**Ok kit calm down.**(nothing)**Calm down!KIT CALM DOWN OUR I WON'T TEACH YOU!"** That worked naruto stop's and sits down **"Ok Now just sign this scroll in blood on the first open slot and give your finger print."** Naruto did this and left his mind scape after getting the hand signs. And went out side to try it out. After doing the necessary handsigns and a yelling of "Summoning jutsus!" There was plum of smoke. After the smoke dissipated there was a 4 tailed fox that had red fur and red slitted eyes. **"Did you summoning me?"** asked the fox kit "Sure did my names naruto-uzuamki-namikaze and I'm your new summoner!" **"Well it seems that I'm your personal summon so I stay with you can I stay I already like you my names hitomi."** Naruto nodded with a foxy smile and put a genjutsu on 3 of his tails so the civilians don't think anything of the kit. After kakashi cam out and naruto told him about hitomi they left for the acadamy kakashi taught naruto how to roof and tree hop with chakra control so they got there faster. After opening ceremony Iruka led narutos clas which had most of the clan heirs From the inzuka the hyuga even the uchia they all had a clan heir. Finally his name was called in roll call "naruto uzumaki." "here and hitomi my partner." was his reply. Iruka looked up to see naruto with a fox kit on his shoulder to which he just shrugged the inzuka heir also had a small white haired pup with him so hey he didn't mind. After finishing roll call he started the history and book work to which naruto and a boy with a pineapple hair style named shikamaru the nara heir fell asleep to get an eraser to the face. After that they did the physical exercises and a taijutsu spar. Ino and sakura spared and it ok. But the major fight was this "sasuke vs naruo!" They both look at each other and instantly lightning shoot between their eyes as if they knew they were rivals. They stood across from each other and bowed to each other after mizuke shouted "Hajime!" they shoot at each other with a kick and they made contact. They started to throw more kicks and punchs before backfliping away from each other. They shoot at each other when they landed and naruto got a punch to the face in then a kick to the stomach then a haymaker to the face again. Soon sasuke was on the ground and coneded and they shook hands and smiled showing that they're friends and rivals. But that changed everything and naruto got all the fan girls(**An:at this place I shudder writeing that sorry naruto. Naruto: ya that means soooo much! Sasuke: thank you writer thank you!)**. After that they got there stuff and left when naruto got home kakashi gave him a blank piece of paper "What the hell is this thing?" asked naruto "That is a chakra paper that tests your affintitys. Just push some chakra into it and we'll see what affinty you have wind it splits fire it burns lightning it crinkles earth it turns to dust water it dampens ." naruto nodded and push chakra into it and what happened next shocked kakashi and naruto the paper split into 4's 1 burned and turned to ash 1 crinkled 1 dampened and 1 turned to dust. "What you have all five of the affintys!" But then the earth and water one combined and turned to wood. "And mokuton!" then ice and water with earth and fire combineing making lava and ice "And hyouton and lava!" (**An:I know seems good like but hey he won't be good like just have 3 kenkki genkkie and all the affintys but he won't be that strong and I know I don't show if you have a kenkki genkki unless your from a clan so I just made this way up to go with the flow) **They were shocked but then naruto just cheered at how awesome he was and started to practice manipulation why kakashi went to report this to the sandaime and to say he was shocked would be like to say that kyuubi wasn't big. So he was beyond shock and he just went brain dead for a couple of minutes. When they got back they saw naruto making a bunch of jutsus just like his father Jariya visted some times during the years and taught naruto the resengan and naruto mastered it and was now adding elements to it they saw him make a Fire resengan (**I know I know getting godlike right now**) "Wow good job naruto-kun." Said the sandaime clearly impressed a 8 year old could make so many jutsus in such a short time. After cleaning up and going to bed naruto practiced in his mind scape. The next morning Kakashi taught naruto the kage bushin and told him about the possibility of training because anything they learn he learns. He mastered it in two hours and sent it to the academy so he could train and he would do this for the next 4 years

4 years later

naruto kept the cloths he got from the first time just go bigger sizes he was now 5 foot 4 the biggest in his class and the strongest. Naruto went in and took his normal seat getting looks from all his fan girls. And naruto grumbled something about stupid writers. After the written part which he passed at 100%

they did the physical part which he passed again at top and finally the justu part he did the hedge and kirramiwi(**AN:Told you not good at names of jutsus**) but he couldn't do a regular bushin "Dang it!" Hitomi tried to calm him down but naruto came up with an idea "Can I do another type of bushin?" iruka nodded after going thru a bunch of handsigns a kage bushin a fire bushin and a water bushin formed but what shocked him was he made a A-rank kinjutsu and 2 B-rank and did a water clone without water. After naruto got his headband he took his seat and high fived sasuke who's clan never planed a cout de ta and didn't get killed by itachi so he was more tolarable. They left and got ready for tommorow

Next day

Naruto came and saw he was rookie of the year and was tied with sasuke for the spot while sakura was

konochi of the year when he got in there Iruka gave his speak and called out names "Team 1..." "Team seven consists of naruto uzumaki sasuke uchia and saukra harouno." They all cheered being put on the same team for sakura she was with naruto who saved her from bullies and naruto because he had saukra and sasuke. After lunch and all the teams left naruto relized "Oh shit I know who our sensie is!" "Who is he." asked sasuke "My nai-san kakashi hes always late!" "Hello everyone my first impresion of you is... I hate you." said kakashi peaking his head in and everyone sweatdroped thinking this is our sensie!

**An:yo so second chapter done next chapter will be the exersise and I know going fast still but I plan to slow down after the next chapter sensies and team mates. But i'm out and please review so I know if people like my story!**


	3. Chapter 3:bell test and wave arc

**Hey everyone I'm back long week now time to update my story I'll try to make this a long one i'll make it involve both the survival exercise and the wave arc but no promises welp on with the show. Also I don't own naruto i've been forgeting to add this I wish I did though :l.**

**Extreamly pissed person**

**bujiu/summon**

regular talking

_thinking_

_**bujiu/summon thinking**_

"who is it naruto?"asked sakura. "My nii-san kakashi hatake someone so late he'll be late for his own funeral." was narutos reply. Kakashi peaked his head into the door frame and said. "my first impreasion of you is I...hate you." which sounded like he was talking about the weather which everyone face faulted to."Hmmmm meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He then dissapered in a puff of smoke. Naruto nodded and they all dissapered in puffs of smoke. When they arrived kakashi was shocked that they knew the shushin."hm well how bout we give our introductions i'll go first my likes are none of your business my dislikes to my hobbies are not important and my dreams for the futures are none of your concern." everyone nearly face faulted at that but naruto gave a witty remark of "what you mean to say is that you like smut and anything like that you dislike anyone that would burn your precious your hobby's are reading smut and your dream is to have all copys and versions signed by the author." to which kakashi face faulted and sakura and sasuke snickered. "Ok for that you can go next blondie." "Ok well my names naruto uzumaki my likes are ramen training learning new jutsus pranks and practicing seals to become a seal master. My dislikes are people that hate other people for something out of their control traitors and anyone that trys to harm the village. My hobbys are training learning jutsus and practicing to become a seal master and my dream for the future is to become the best hokage the village has ever seen." Kakashi gave one of his eye smiles while sakura and sasuke just smiled for their friend. "You next pink hair."said kakashi pointing at sakura. Saukra looked mad at that comment but kept it inside "My name is sakura harouno my likes are reading learning new things my dislikes are perverts my hobbys are reading and my dream for the future is to become strong." kakashi nodded "You next uchia." said kakashi. "My name is sasuke uchia my likes are training tomatos and my nii-san itachi my dislikes are when itachi are out for a long time on missions. My hobbys are training and learning new jutsus. My dream for the future is to become a good ninja like my nii-san." kakashi smiled under his mask thinking of how good of a team he has. "Ok guys tommorow we'll have a little test at training grounds 7 at 5am see and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke ya then." And with that kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Guys don't come till 10 am and eat breakfast cause nii-san is always late." will that they all left in a swirl of leafs.

(next day)

Team 7 all arrived at 10 am and kakashi appeared a few minutes late. "Well guys lets start the test you have till noon to get these 2 bells who ever doesn't get one go's back to the academy. Your time starts now!" Team 7 nodded at each other and disappeared '_wow they disappeared I can't even sense their chakra! I have to be on my guard who knows what they'll do!' _kakashi thought.

(with Team 7)  
"...Ok guys you got the plan." they all nodded and went after kakashi. Naruto started going thru handsigns when he got close to kakashi and thought '_lava release:lava bullets!_' and shoot 10 lava bullets the size of small houses. Kakashis eyes widened in fear and bearly had time to subistuit with a log which became ashs quickly. "That was to close!" All of a sudden a bunch of the same sized fire balls came at him from different directions which he had to subsiture from again. When he landed he was traped in a block of ice only the bells were free and he was knocked out with a chop to the back of the neck from sakura. When he woke up Sasuke naruto and sakura were holding bells together as a team he gave a eye smile "Congratulations you passed for your teamwork your know Team 7." They started celebrating for passing and becoming at team

(couple of weeks later)

Today team 7 was in the hokages office getting a mission when naruto started ranting about wanting a c-rank mission which sasuke and sakura nodded with him. "Well if you think your ready then you have a C-rank escourt to the land of waves." said the 3rd. "bring in the client!" In came a middle aged man with a straw hat and a towel around his neck drinking some sake. "I asked for shinobi not some snot nosed brats whats with this!" asked Tazuna "I assure you tazuna-san they are more then capable." assured kakashi. "We'll meat at the west gate tommorow at 7 am see ya then."

(next day)

Team 7 met up and started walking with tazuna towards wave country After a couple of hours of walking they all saw a puddle and were on guard once they passed to people came up out of the puddle and charged naruto who was in the back. Naruto turned around and stabed one of them while kakashi knocked out the other and tied him up. "Tazuna what is this mission really I know that it's not a C-rank its a atleast B-rank." asked kakashi. Tazuna gave his sob story about gato and the wave country crisis. "Welp guys lets countinue walking we asked for this and we need to see it through!" Can you guess who said that. After a couple of hours they got to the boat ride and arrived in wave and started walking again soon they all heard a noise "Get down!" yelled Kakashi. Then all of a sudden a massive sword came over their head and embedded itself into a tree "Well well well if it isn'r copy eye kakashi and some squirts with him." "Zabuza momuchi demon of the bloody mist what are you doing in wave?" asked Kakashi. "I was hired to kill Tazuna the bridge builder now if you would be so kind as to hand him over and I'll be on my way." said zabuza "Nii-san let me fight zabuza i've always wanted to test my self againts an other swordmaster." said Naruto. Kakashi just nodded. Naruto took out his katana and got into a basic kenjutsu stance for offense and defense. "You sure about this gaki but if you are it's your funaral." Ask/said Zabuza. Naruto just nodded and they started charging at each other at low jounin speed they we're blurs to an untrained eye. They started parrying and slashing at each other trying to land cuts and slashs on each other sparks and the sound of steel on steel every time they swung at each other. Soon they jumped away from each other and charged again going at it again. It seemed more like a deadly dance then a kenjutsu fight. Soon they added ninjutsus every justu that zabuza threw naruto had a counter Soon zabuza took a water jutsu and was sent flying into a tree. Naruto walked up to him."That was an awesome fight zabuza but i'm afraid I hve to kill you now." But before he could finish the dead 2 senbon needles found their way into his neck and a hunter nin jumped out from a tree. "Thank for the help i've been tracking him for weeks but haven't been able to catch him till now I'll take him from here." With that she took him and disappeared in a shushin. '_hmmmm That was odd i'll talk to kakashi about this later_.' And with that naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion from using jutsus that he hasn't totally mastered and moving at low-mid jounin speed. They carried naruto the rest of the way and let him sleep it off. "So you must be the shinobi that tou-san hired" said Tsunami Tazuna's daughter. They just nodded and went to get some rest from the trip.

(next day)

Naruto woke up and got up to have breakfast. When he got down stairs the team was already there. "Nii-san I think that Zabuzas still alive and the hunter nin was a fake." Said naruto kakashi nodded "Ya normaly hunter nin kill their targets on site something wasn't right." After breakfast they went to start training

(Couple of days later)

Haku went out to find healing herbs to heal zabuza she had earlier broke the midget gato's wrist from harming zabuza and now she was going to get the healing herbs. Thats when she saw naruto past out on the ground. She went and woke him up and said "Why are you sleep out here you could catch a could." "Oh I was training and fell asleep I needed to blow steam off from something."

(flashback)

_They were all eating dinner when inari spoke up (pretty much same as cannon)_

(end flash back)

They talked for a bit and soon they left

(7 days after first fight)

Today was the day they knew Zabuza would attack they had all their gear ready and prepared for everything. But they knew something zabuza didn't know gato was planing to betray him

(flashback)

_Team 7 decided to do some scouting on gato so they sent naruto and one of his scouting fox summons._

_When they came back naruto told him gatos plans for zabuza so knowing his past and how he could help kohana they disided to try and recruit him_

(present)

They arrived at the bridge to see zabuza and haku standing their and all the workers unconscious. "Zabuza we have something to tell you." Said naruto. "And what is this?" asked zabuza "Gato is planing to betray and kill you and have his ermmm way with haku." Told naruto. "really now well gato can do this...over my dead body!" yelled zabuza at the end. "We also have a deal for yahow bout you come to kohana with us and become a leaf-nin with haku I think it would make haku happy from running away from hunter nin." To which zabuza just nodded and haku got a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Naruto held out his hand and zabuza reached out and shook his hand then they heard "Well well well if the demon isn't betraying me well your life ends here." Said gato infront of a bunch of thugs All the ninjas looked at each other and nodded kakashi made a couple of shadow clones zabuza made some water clones and naruto made a variety of different clones clones. The ninjas and their clones gave a war cry and charged throwing a lot of jutsus and sword swings from naruto and zabuza body's were sent flying soon some villagers came with weapons with inari in front and they joined the fray too soon naruto charged and beheaded gato. The thugs were either killed or escaped of the bridge. Soon the villagers went home and so did the ninjas

(a week later)

The bridge was finished and the ninjas were leaving for home the village came and saw them go but they had one question. "What do we call the bridge!?" yelled/asked a villager "How about the great naruto bridge for bringing us hope to fight!" said inari and the villagers cheered for the name.

**Another chapter done I know a little fast but i'm still new to this I'm trying to make it as fun and cool as I could and these are my first fighting/action scenes but I'm trying so it's the thought that count's ain't it? But wave arc and the bell test done but man a lot of words took a couple of days to think and write but I got it done sorry for the wait so I got one more thing to say Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4:1st and 2nd exams chuunin exam

**Hey guys time for the next chapter this will have the chuunin exams i'll try to make it as good as I can and make it long and have a lot of words this will go up to the invasion also thanks to all the people that have read so far man a lot on countrys in the mix but i'll try to make some good fight scenes and will orochimaru invade will he give sasuke who is not his last chance at getting the sharrigan the curse mark. You'll have to find out also please vote for the pole I want to get it up as soon as I can.**

**Extreamly pissed person**

**summon/bujiu**

regular talking

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:I don't own naruto I wish I did.**

Team seven with zabuza and haku just arrived in the hokages office and gave their report. "So you want to tell me that you risked your lives on a atleast A-rank mission _just _to prove that your ready for higher ranking missions ?!" Asked/yelled the sandiame. Team 7 just nodded "Well (smiles) atleast you acted like a team and thought and did recon on your enemy nowww onto the question of zabuza and haku joining. Hmmmm well it would be more paperwork." said the sandaime. "Jiji I know the secret to defeat paperwork if you except haku as a genin and zabuza as a jounin i'll tell you." With that in a flash haku and zabuza were given hia-tes's and zabuza a jounin flack jacket. "Tell me tell me!" yelled the sandaime "2 words ." said naruto with a smirk. The sandaime just look like a deer in headlights. "Guys I think I broke him so ahhh lets get out of here." said naruto. Everyone nodded and left to get there things done.

(next day) 

Team 7 gathered at the bridge for a team meeting and they saw something they thought they'd NEVER and I mean never kakashi was EARLY! "Yo! I signed you guys up-" "Your early!" yelled all three of them. "As I was saying your signed up for the chunin exams so be at the academy at 7Am room 301." with that kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke after that they all went their seprate ways to get ready for the exams.

(with naruto)

Naruto was putting the finishing touchs on some jutsus and seals for if he didn't have time to make them in the exams when he heard **"So you've mastered THAT jutsu it really took a while to get it mastered and have the right supplys I still can't believe you mastered it(AN:for they people that figured out which jutsu I mean good job and cookie for you but if you don't... lets say he'll be a FLASH.) ." **'_ya kurama it took a while because of how it is but atleast I mastered it...' _Thought our favriote blond After putting all his supplys and making sure he had them all in a sealing scroll he put those in his cargo pockets while keeping some in his pouchs he puts rations in sealing scrolls too after that he had some dinner with kakashi and went to bed for the chuunin exams

(next day)

After waking up and having a nice filling breakfast naruto went to the academy and met up with his teammates and they went inside and went up 2 floors and they saw a bunch of genins in front of a door while 2 other genins were blocking them "genjustu lets just keep going its obviously at test." naruto whispered and they nodded and went up more stairs.

When they got up to room 301 they were instantly blasted by killer intent which naruto returned 10 fold it was suficating at how much it was. Even kabuto stayed away. **"kit I smell snakes here orochimaru is here summon one of the tracking kits."** said karama naruto mentaly nodded and secretly summoned a tracking kitsune and told here to find and follow the smell and follow the person after that there was a puff of smoke and a bunch of chuunin and the protractor appeared "Alright magates find your seats and sit down so we can start the exams. Everyone went and found their seats and waited for him to start naruto looked around sensing other bujiu **"Kit I sense matatobi chomie and shukaku in this room so becareful." **naruto was surprised that 4 jinjurkie were in the exams and mentaly nodded. "Alright magots this is the first exam." Naruto coughed and said "first and a half if you count the genjutsu test down there." said naruto smirking "Ok like the smart ass said one and a half exam now on with the rules..."(like canon but nauro isn't nervous) once they started naruto summoned a recon fox and had him relay the answers from the hidden chuunin. After a couple of minutes he was done and fell asleep

(45 minutes later)

"Ok magots pencils down 45 minutes are up(Sees naruto and shikamaru asleep) I said TIMES UP!" he yelled (**AN:** sorry bad with names). Naruto and shikamaru both woke up begrudgingly "Ok now for the final question you can take it but if you fail it then you can never become a chuunin so if you don't want to try to take it you can leave but so will your teammates so if you want to leave, leave now." he said. Soon a bunch of hands raised and a lot of teams left "alright for all those that stayed...You pass!" and naruto just smirked. He went on to tell his story about the information gathering. "Now-" and a giant black ball crashed thru the window and 2 kunais were thrown into the corners of the cloth holding up a banner saying 'the sexy and single anko 2nd exam protractor is here.' and everyone sweat dropped "Anko your early...again" said ibiki. Anko just chuckled sheepishly "hehehehe letsss see... Wow only 15 teams i'm impressed but thats still to many." "Ok magets come with me to the 2nd exams area be there in 15 minutes orrr you fail." With that everyone started running with anko.

(Couple of minutes later)

"Welcome magates to training field 44 or as its nicknamed 'the forest of death.' Now we begin the fun part but you need to fill out these waivers saying were not responsible for your deaths." With that the chunins there passed out the forms and the genins filled them out and handed them back "Bow that thats out of the way (she holds up to scrolls) These 2 scrolls are the heaven and earth scrolls your goal is to get both of them in 5 days and you can't go out side of these gates and walls. So think of it as one big survival training but with other objectives then survival and the possibility of having to kill. Now get to your gates and get ready magots!" With that everyone got a gate number and went to it "ready maggots. Get ready. GO!" yelled anko over the loud speakers at each gate. The gates opened and team 7 rushed in and started moving. After half an hour they slowed down to a stop to rest. "Ok we need to come up with a plan. I say I make a couple of shadow clones and have them search for teams then we strike when we find one." sakura and sasuke both nodded and naruto makes some shadow clones and send them to search. While they did that team 7 set up a perimeter and dug in. That when one clone poped. "Guys there's a sound team near by that lets go check them out." With that team 7 shot off and stalked the sound team. That's when naruto gave the signal to strike all of team seven went thru some hand signs "Team seven collaboration jutsu: Fire and wind extreme infernal!" they said in unison and naruto sent a wave of wind while sakura and sasuke sent a wave of fire they combined and burned 2 of them while injuring another. With that they jumped out of the bush's and took there scroll and killed the last one. "Alright guys lets make a run for the tower in the center of the place!" With that they shot of towards the tower and in a few hours they made it there. They went into the room and opened the scrolls "Its a summoning seal put them down." Told naruto they did that and put them down and a puff of smoke came from it. "Yo!" Said kakashi. "Good job passing this exam your the 2nd team to arrive the sand team arrived just a couple of minutes ago. But good job I'll show you to your guys rooms." With that he led them to team 7s rooms they all got one each. Their rooms were simple just a bed a couch and a TV. The rest of the days passed slowly but was filled with team training and narutos personal summon hitomie who had been training to be a personal summon finally came back. Finally all the teams that survived and passed were lined up in front of the hokage and the protractors "Welcome all that passed the exams now then we still have to many teams so we will have a quick preliminary to make the final test faster. Now we will have names randomly chosen and they will fight the the rules are that you either fight till one surrenders is unable to fight or one is killed now let us begin." With that all the participants went up and waited for the match's. That's when the board started to show names and soon they ended. 'Temari no subaka (**An: I think that's right bad with names ._.) **vs. tenten' (Same as cannon) 'sasuke uchia vs. guy from cannon' **(An:once again bad with names ._.) **(Same as cannon but no curse mark)

(most is same as cannon)

'sakura haruno vs ino yakamana' Sakura smirked and jumped down while ino walked down the protractor raised his hand and shoot it down signaling the start. Sakura shoot at ino punched her in the gut the ended it with a short chop to the neck."Winner sakura haruno!"the protractor shouted sakura smiled and walked up. Kiba vs shikamaru winner shikamaru. Karui vs oc winner karui samui vs oc winner samui winner samui. Lee vs. garra winner garra. "Naruto uzumaki vs yugito nii !" yelled the protractor **"Careful kit I sense my sister matatobis chakra on her." **said kurama. Naruto mentally nodded. "Hajime!" yelled the protractor "I sense something odd from you." said yugito. "Same here 2 i'm 9." this confused most people but yugito's eyes widened "Well 9 lets go at it then." with that they shoot off at each other and engaged in a furious taijutsu fight soon they jumped away from each other. Naruto started going thru handsigns. **"Lava release:lava bullets!"** and 10 lava bullets shoot at her that she dodged. **"Blue fire release:blue fireball jutsu!" **yelled yugito. Naruto guickly went thru more handsigns.** "Ice release: ice dome protection!"** yelled naruto and a dome of ice like hakus formed around him but there was not gaps the blue fireball burned the ice dome a little but did nothing other then that. Then the ice mirrors disappeared. **"wood release: 4 pillars prison."**whispered naruto and the prison formed around yugito trapping her. "Give up it's no use trying to break out." yugito nodded and the the wood sank into the ground. "Winner naruto uzumaki!"most of the arena was in shock at the skill shown especially the fact that naruto could use ice lava and wood release! Naruto went up to yugitos and shock her hand "That was a good match yugito-san."naruto said and walked back up to the viewing area. That's when a dark skinned man wearing the regular kumo jounin gear with 8 swords "What's up lil nine what a great fight you gave two i'm eight fool ya fool." he...rapped? "I float like a butterfly sting like a bee i'm the killer bee Foshow!" the now identified bee...rapped? "Names naruto uzumaki dattebayo." With that they nodded to each other and walked away from each other. After that hinata and neji were called up at the end of the match when neji went for the kill but the most shocking thing happened naruto also appeared stopping him with the jounin he had a hand on the back of his shirt ready to throw him down in a seconds notice. "I really dis recommend that neji-san but for hurting a fellow leaf-nin you will pay!" with that neji walked off with a scowl. Once that was done and hinata at the medical wing they had everyone pick a number and this is what they got round one ' shikamaru vs temari' 'kankouru vs garra' and 'sasuke vs naruto' 'sakura will face the winner of round one' "Congratulations to those that won their match's you have a month to train for the final rounds good luck and see you then." said hiruzen

**Well I'm getting tired sorry this took so long but chapter four done I finally started school for this year but why naruto has wood release is because instead of distant relatives the senjus and uzuamki are direct relatives the uzuamki are senjus that decided to travel and explore and formed the uzumaki clan to naruto got wood release from there. Now I still have a poll up to decide who naruto should be paired up with I might keyword might make this a harem fix. the lava and ice release are just something I decided to add. Now i'm thinking of future storys and i've seen a lot of naruto teen titans crossovers and there arn't a lot of them that naruto is an actually titian is hive or a theif so tell me what you think bout that and also might make a avatar last airborne or legend of korra crossover maybe both hmmmm anyways R&R and review tell me what ya think Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5:3rd exam

**Hey guys back with another chapter of red flash this will show naruto meeting jaryia and the finals and maybe I might add an invasion or two. Will oruchimaru invade will naruto make chunin find out on this episode of Dragon waittttt whoops this ain't dragon ball welll on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:As much as I wish I don't own naruto.**

After getting and resting up naruto realized something he had no one to teach him but he was brought out of his deep thoughts by a peck at the window. He looked at it and saw a messenger bird with a scroll on his leg after letting him in and giving him some treats he let the bird out and read the scroll _'naruto this is the hokage your godfather is in town and wants to train you so I recommend heading to the hot springs. Your hokage'_ once he read that he rushed towards the hot springs after asking about him getting nothing he looked around that's when he heard pervish giggles "He you old man what do you think your doing!?" asked naruto. "Who are you talking to gaki I'm the great sanin jariya the gallant!" yelled/said jariya. "Ohh then you must be my godfather!" yelled naruto. "Wait godfather you can't be your are! Your naruto you've grown gaki! Now you most be here for training like your father. I can teach you how to summon the frogs." "But um jariya I can already summon foxs." thats when hitomi decided to apper **"Ya see I'm his personal summon." **said hitomi jariya eyes threatened to shoot out of their sockets. "Well then what about your fathers jutsu the rasengan an A-rank attack jutsu." naruto got excited at learning a new jutsu "I will also help your taijutsu and other ninjutsu skills." said jaryia. "Ok first step to resengan is to pop this water balloon with _only_ chakra." naruto looks surprised but nodded and looked at it. After a few moments jariya herd a pop. "that was quick gaki now to pop this rubber ball." after giving naruto the ball It took a few hours and jariya going back to pepin erm researching after a glare to the writer not to say peeping. But finally there was a pop then another. "Yes I did it!" jariya smiled at naruto "Just like your father he would be proud gaki now then finally the final product this will combine them both but its getting late so we will continue tomorrow at training grounds 35." said jariya naruto nodded and walked home.

**(next day)**

The next day naruto went back to the hotsprings to get training again when he got there jariya was once again pe...erm...once again researching with a glare at the writer. "Ero-sennin time to train me." said naruto jariya begrudgingly stopped peeping and went back to training naruto. "Ok now the final product combine the first 2 steps and you got a rasengan." jariya showed naruto the rasengan and naruto went on to trying it. Once night came naruto finally got it but it wasn't mastered. "Good job gaki now then go home and meet me here again." said jariya

**(day of the finals)**

Naruto had been training the entire month with jariya or as he called him 'Ero-sennin' for doing a lot of peeping at the hotsprings. His outfit had changed a little he had a blood red shirt with the kaji for nine and a picture of kurama breathing fox fire on the back. He wore blood red pants and black steel tipped combat boots. And he wore a jacket like his dads white with red flames on the bottem but intead of the kaji for yellow flash it had the kaji for nine and the same picture as his shirt. He also had fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He was standing in line with the other contestants.

He looked up at the kage box and inside it was the hokage kazakage and raikage. Thats when genma appeared and the hokage gave his welcoming speech. "Ok round one shikamaru nara vs Temari no subaka!" (same as cannon.) "Next round kankuro no subaka vs garra no subaka!" yelled genma after getting out of his shock. "I forfit!" yelled kankuro the crowd booed at kankuro. "Ok next round sasuke uchia vs naruto uzumaki!" yelled genma naruto and sasuke both jumped to their spots. Genma raised his hand and shot it down "Hajime!" he yelled and jumped away. They both started going thru hand signs. **"Fire/water release: great fireball/water bullet jutsu!" **they yelled finishing at the same time. The two jutsus met in the middle and steam erupted blocking everyone's view but everyone could hear the clang of metal in the steam. Soon the steam dissipated showing naruto and sasuke in a deadlock sword against sword they jumped away from each other and rushed as soon as their feet touched the ground. Each attack was parried to the on lookers it looked like a deadly dance.

**(Kage box)**

The sandaime smiled "Those 2 are defiantly chunin material if not jounin." Said the yondaime raikage A. "Indeed." said the yondaime kazekage. "Yes but your in for a surprise I know it just keep watching." said the sandaime.

**(fight)**

"Lets finish this naruto." said sasuke. Naruto just nodded and raised his right hand and a swirling blue ball formed while sasuke formed a few handsigns and a crack of lightning could be heard sasuke and naruto charged each other and yelled the name of their justsus "**Resengan/Chidori!**" could be heard thru out the stadium and a big explosion occurred. When the it died down their stood naruto standing over a knocked out sasuke panting. "Winner naruto uzumaki!" yelled genma. Soon the crowd started cheering at the great fight. Naruto walked up the steps and ate a soldier pill on the way. The fighting continued till the quarter-finale rounds. "Naruto uzumaki vs neji hyuuga!" Yelled genma. The two jumped to their spots. "Give up fate has already deemed me the winner!" yelled neji. Naruto just scuffed "Their is no such thing as fate deciding who wins or loses its decided by us! You can always change your fate if you never quit!" yelled naruto. "Hajime!"yelled genma and he jumped away from them. They charged at each locked in a deadly battle of taijutsu neji using his bakugan and naruto weaving out of the strikes and striking when he is open. Neji landed some strikes but where minor. After some more close quarters naruto disappeared to reappear behind neji with his sword to his neck. "Give up neji or I will kill you." said naruto in a dark voice. Neji just smirked and knocked the sword away and started to spin and yelled **"Rotation!"** a dome of chakra incased neji as he span knocking naruto away. Naruto just sighed and disappeared in a red flash. Appearing behind neji and knocking him out with a chop to the neck. "Winner naruto uzumaki!"yelled genma. The crowd started to clap at the brilliant show of skill.

**(kage box)**

the Raikage B and kazekage where shocked while the hokage was smiling. "Was that the justsu I think it was?!" asked the raikage. "Yes it was raikage-dono." replied the hokage. "I put forward for naruto uzumaki to be promoted to jounin or at least special jounin" said the raikage. "I second."  
said the kazekage.

**(Match)**

"Final round naruto uzumaki vs garra no subaka!" yelled genma and jumped away fearing to get caught in the fight. Naruto and garra just looked at each other before nodding with a smirk. "Thank you naruto for fixing my seal." said garra in monotone. Naruto just nodded and smiled. "it's what I do now lets fight." said naruto. Naruto started going thru some handsigns **"Water realease:Water bullets!" **yelled naruto shooting 10 big water bullets garras sand just came up to block it. Naruto continued to use water jutsus against garra when garra went on the offensive he noticed that his sand was slow and slugish naruto went thru some handsigns again. **"Ice release: demonic viewing mirrors!" **yelled naruto and the dome of ice mirrors appered around garra. Naruto stepped into the mirrors No one could see what was going on inside but garra and naruto. "I recommend giving up garra or you might be turned into a human porcupine." Naruto sent sebones hitting garra every time because of the water in his sand made it slow thus giving naruto the advantage. Garra soon fell unconscious and naruto cancled his jutsu. When the mirrors disappeared everyone saw garra unconscious with naruto standing there panting from using so much chakra in the chunin exam fights even a jinjurikie has his limits. Everyone claped when genma called the match "Winner of the match and chunin exams naruto uzumaki!"

**(Few weeks later hokage office)**

Sasuke,naruto and shikamaru stood in front of the sandaime "Good job in the chunin exams you 3 have been chosen to be promoted. Sasuke uchia has been promoted to chunin for great show of skill and strategy and keeping cool in the heat of battle. Please step forward to be handed your flack jacket." sasuke stepped forward and grabbed his flack jacket while bowing to the hokage "shikamaru nara for great show of skill and strategy you are promoted to chunin." "troublesome but ok." after sighing and doing the same as sasuke he stepped back. "Naruto uzumaki for great show of skill strategy and advanced knowledge of jutsu and seals you are promoted to jounin." Naruto looked happy and stepped forward and accepted his jounin flack. Sasuke and shikamaru looked happy for their friend "Now get out of my office so that I can go back to doing paperwork." sighing the hokage went back to doing his job while grumbling under his breath "I'm getting to old for this shit."

**Ok next chapter done sorry it toke so long computer troubles please review and vote for my poll.**

**2-anko**

**2-yugito**

**1-tenten**

**1-Fu **

**good night and have a good day and please tell me how my first fight scenes were.**

.


	6. Chapter 6:author note

**Authors note #1**

**Hey so naruto became a jounin I know he's pretty yound and it messes with the cannon like with the first movie but I'll figure something out and naruto might keyword 'MIGHT' join anbu. Also making a fanfic where narutos parents are alive also in the process of creating an avatar and teen titians crossovers. Maybe a young justice/justice league. I'm also asking for a beta ready and someone to give me ideas i'm starting to have writers block that's the reason for this author note thanks for the people that have been reading also review and don't forget to vote for the poll. I'm out see ya next update. **


End file.
